Soul Skaters
by Leap of Faith
Summary: It's an AU and the girls are inline skaters. The Heero and Trowa drop in for a visit. WARNING: Heero and Trowa are way out of charactor!


Title: Soul Skaters  
Author: PhrogBaby86@aol.com  
Rating: PG  
Note: Some language, noting to serious. This is an AU (alternate universe) fanfic.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story (;-;!) if I did, I would be doing a lil' happy dance. Hee, Hee!  
Started: 1/18/01  
Finished: 1/22/01  
  
  
Soul Skaters- Chapter 1  
  
"Okay, show me a 540 inverted!" A blonde haired girl -- who was in inline skates, baggy jeans, tank top (that was blue, mind you :)) -- yelled. She pulled off her blue helmet that was covered in stickers from her head and shook out her hair which was making her extremely hot. Her eye panned to her left watching her friend.  
  
"Got it!" The other girl yelled to the blonde as she skated towards the wall ramp. Her wheels whirled as she did the 540 inverted and landed this time without falling.  
  
"Woo! Great job!" The blonde said high-fiving her friend.  
  
"Arigato, Usagi-chan." Her friend responded.  
  
"Did you finally land the 540, Ami-chan?" Another tall, brown haired girl asked as she skated up.  
  
"Hai!" Ami said.  
  
"Great!" The brown haired girl responded.  
  
"What's great, Mako-chan?" A short haired blonde asked.  
  
"Ami pulled the 540 inverted finally!" Usagi told her.  
  
"Oh, Ami! Congrats!" The blonde said. She checked out her watch and groaned, "Damn it ... it's 5:30. Mako, Ami, Usagi, Rei, I gotta skate! See ya at school tomorrow!" She waved good-bye to the others as she skated away.  
  
"Later!" They all responded in unison. They grabbed their bags and skated slowly threw the back alleyways of Tokyo - less people around to bump into.- Usagi soon split up with her three other friends since she lived in a different direction then them.   
  
'Hmm ... lets see. The Invitational is in a month. I guess that means that we'll have to session everyday to be read-' "Oof!" Usagi yelled out as she bumped into someone hard. Falling on her butt she quickly grabbed her bag and started to stand.  
  
"Lemme help." A deep voice said as a hand in a wrist pad came into Usagis line of vision.  
  
Usagi looked down at the ground, then up to the hand, she then reached up and gripped it tightly. "Gomen, I wasn't paying attention." She said.  
  
"Nether was I. Oh, my names Trowa Barton." The teen behind the deep voice said. (Trowa... *-* ... ::snickers:: Lol, anyway...)  
  
"Usagi Tsukino." Usagi replied shaking Trowas hand.  
  
"How well do you skate?" Trowa asked as they skated slowly towards Usagis house.  
  
"Pretty good. Or so my friends say." Usagi responded.  
  
"You don't look much like a skater ... err ... person." He said.  
  
"Thanks ... I think." She glanced over at him and saw his embarrassed look, "Don't worry, I get that a lot. It's a good thing I don't though. If I did my boss would've never hired me." She said. It was true, her boss didn't go for the 'skater chick' look. He went for something else. "Do you go to Juuban kookoo?" Usagi asked. (Kookoo=high school)  
  
"Hai, you?"  
  
"Yup," She said turning and skating backwards in front of him, "See you at school tomorrow then." She skated up her sidewalk and waved good-bye to him from her door.  
  
"Later." Trowa said skating off towards his place.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soul Skates- Chapter 2  
  
  
"Usagi , Makoto, Minako, and Ami met up in front of the school and sat on the steps to take off their blades.  
  
"Did you guys hear what happened to Rei?" Mako asked.  
  
"No. What happened?" Usagi said.  
  
"She ... oh it's harsh." Mako told them winching. We all looked towards a bus to see Rei ... in a dress!  
  
"Oh, my God! I didn't even know she had one!" Ami exclaimed. Rei walked over with a very pissed off look on her face.  
  
"Say anything and I'll hand you a body part." She said throwing her book bag down. Everyone stayed quiet.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the weirdo's." A kid in inline skates said. His buddies came up behind him.  
  
"What do you want now, Mamoru?" Usagi asked scowling at him.  
  
"Nothing, just came to remind you that you're going to lose at the Invitational."  
  
"We will not!" Usagi yelled back standing up. Mamoru smirked and pushed her backwards. "Oof!" She said as she landed, but not on her butt. 'Huh?' She wondered why her butt wasn't hurting then she realized as she looked up that she'd landed on Trowa. (Well, not ON him. But her caught her. U.u;)  
  
"You much enjoy bumping into me, Usagi." Trowa said as he set her back on her feet again.  
  
"Thanks, Trowa." Usagi said. Then she looked back at Mamoru with her Death glare(tm). Mamoru shuddered slightly then smirked.  
  
"You're not worth it, Peon. Lets go guys." Mamoru said walking into the school with his friends following. Well, most of them that is. Usagi noticed that a boy with dark brown hair stuck around then finally left.  
  
"What's with him?" Trowa asked Usagi, still standing behind her.  
  
"A long time ago," Usagi started, turning to face Trowa, "Mamoru and I raced in my first inline competition. He was the best there, he'd been racing for about two years. Well, obviously he made it to the finals and so did I. On the downhill, he fell and when I stopped to help him he pushed me away. Since he did that, I was the defaulted winner. Ever since that day, he's hated me. Apparently his father was watching and seemed to hate it dearly when his son lost competitions, especially to a girl who was a beginner." Usagi finished as they walked inside.  
  
"Talk about holding a grudge." Minako said quietly.  
  
"Oh! Trowa, this is Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei." Usagi said, then whispered to Trowa, "Don't piss Rei off, she'll go ballistic." Trowa stifled a laugh and smile at that.  
  
"Baka Usagi! I heard that!" Rei yelled swinging her art in Usagi and Trowas direction.  
  
"Duck!" Usagi screamed as she pulled Trowa down just as Rei's arm went over his head.  
  
"Jeez, you weren't kidding, Usagi." Trowa said slowly standing back up.  
  
"Oh no..." Makoto said looking at the floor. There, lying blacked out, was the brown haired boy from earlier. (He was doing anime spasms of course ^-^)  
  
"Isn't that one of Mamorus friends?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hai. And you just punched him out, Rei." Mako said huffing.  
  
Rei sweat dropped. Ami then looked around in curiosity.   
  
"Hey, why isn't anyone here?" She asked. The rest of them looked up and noticed no one was in the hallways.  
  
"Rei, most likely." Usagi muttered. She kneeled down a shook the kid on the floor. "Hey, you okay? Rei, why'd you have to punch so hard?!"  
  
"..." Was Reis response.  
  
"Uh. Man, my head hurts." The kid finally said.  
  
Usagi held up three fingers in front of his face, "How many fingers?"  
  
He squinted, "Six?"  
  
"Close enough." Usagi replied, "What's your name?" She asked fully   
knowing what his name was.  
  
"Last time I checked it was Heero Yuy." He replied.  
  
"Good, now get up." Usagi nodded as she hoisted him up to his feet.  
  
**Lunch**  
  
  
Mamoru walked over to where Rei was standing during the lunch been and just, without warning , shoved her into the lockers.  
  
"Hey!" Rei yelled as she slammed into them.  
  
"I hear you punched out my friend." Mamoru said, glaring.  
  
Rei, unfazed by the glare, glared right back. "Yes, I did. But that's really none of your damn business is it now?" She yelled shoving him out of her way so she could walk to her friends.  
  
Mamoru looked at Rei as she walked away, his facial expression obviously showing he was pissed. He ran towards her, read to tackle but ...  
  
"Yo, Rei ... sidestep, left!" Ami yelled from the table not even looking. Rei, doing as she was told, sidestepped to her left and heard a loud thud.   
  
"Oi ve." Rei muttered as she looked down a Mamoru. "What an idiot..." She walked over to Ami and slapped her hand.  
  
Trowa quirked an eyebrow at the way Ami knew what Rei should do even though she had her back to Rei.  
  
"Mamoru is such a baka atama." Rei said. The other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soul Skaters- Chapter 3  
  
  
Trowa skated down the vert and up again then hopped over the railing to the street run course. He had been practicing since 10 that morning and had the whole skate park to himself. That is, until someone came skating at a very fast pace into the street run area of the park.  
  
The teen (We'll call him/her "Fred" ^-^) skated towards the wall and did some 540's and other very impressive tricks. Most of which consisted of things not even Trowa had done yet. When "Fred" finished the run 'it' skated to a bench and took a big long swig from 'it's' water bottle. That's when Trowa skated over.  
  
"Dude, where'd you learn that stuff?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Told ya." The person answered, masking 'it's' voice.  
  
"Told me what?" Trowa said, confused thoroughly now.  
  
"Well, didn't I say that I was okay?" The now unmasked voice answered.  
  
"Usagi?!" Trowa screamed.  
  
Grin. Usagi lifted away her helmet and all her long blonde hair spilled out. "Sup, Trowa?" She said still grinning.  
  
Trowa face vaulted and animefell.  
  
Usagi sweat dropped. 'Okay, well now...'  
  
"Is there anything you can't do, or don't have, Usagi?" Trowa asked recovering from the shock.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, you skate like a pro, ask like one, seem to know just what to say and when to say it, you can make people smile on the spot, plus, you've got tons of friends, all of which love to skate. Is there anything you can't do or don't have?" Trowa asked again.  
  
Usagi blushed slightly, "Hmm... well, I ..." She thought for a moment, "can't wear a dress!"   
  
Trowa animefell again.  
  
'That was one seriously crappy lie. I'm sooo glad no one knows what I do at my job.' Usagi thought. (Doobe, doobe, doo! I'm not tellin' her job D! ::psycho::)  
  
Trowa yet again recovered just as Usagi yelled.  
  
"Oh crap!" She looked at her watch again. 11:35. "Trowa, I gotta go ... um, work!" She skated off leaving a confused Trowa in her wake.  
  
'I don't get her.' Trowa thought as he started to practice again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soul Skaters- Chapter 4  
  
  
"Gomen, it won't happen again, I promise." Usagi said to a man behind a desk.  
  
Sigh. "You're lucky you're my favorite, Usagi. Go get into your clothes, Sami is waiting. Oh, don't forget your hair!" The man said as Usagi ran out of his office.  
  
Usagi quickly ran into the other room with her name on the door and changed from her regular clothes into the outfit that was hanging from a hanger in the room. She took her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it out. "Kari! Can you help with my hair?" She asked the woman who was outside the door.  
  
"Sure!" Was the response as a woman with short red hair in a tight dress that showed off her figure entered the room.  
  
"Thanks! I'll get my face done while you do my hair. Please hurry, I'm already late." Usagi pleaded as Kari chuckled. Usagi grabbed the things she would need for her face off the dresser and started to apply it. Fifteen minutes later, she was ready. Hugging Kari and thanking her for the help, Usagi walked out of the room.  
  
"Usagi! I thought you left me you were so late." A man holding a camera said.  
  
"I would never, Sami." Usagi replied smiling.  
  
"Great. Now, stand over there, yeah, by the pillar. Now ... give me shy, and innocent." Sami said.  
  
"'Kay." Usagi started posing, but not like she was born to do it, but as a beginner that didn't have much confidence.  
  
"Brilliant!" Sami called snapping his camera. Soon he ran out of film and called a five minute break.  
  
Sigh. Usagi sat down in the chair and smiled. She loved her job, and yet none of her friends or family knew who she worked for or what she did. Lucky for her, they didn't really care since every week she brought home a paycheck. She then got up again and Sami started to take pictures.   
  
  
Later that day, Usagi was walking towards Reis house. Upon getting there, she saw tons of magazines -inline skating ones of course-- laying all over the floor of Reis room.  
  
"Hey, Usagi." Everyone said. They knew she was coming from work, yet they didn't know where 'work' was. None of them cared.  
  
"Hey guys." Usagi responded. She looked down at a certain magazine and saw a picture on the cover. She picked it up and looked at it. Then at Rei. Rei sweat dropped.  
  
"She's really pretty. That's why I have it." Rei said.   
  
'God, I'm sometimes glad that Kari and I work wonders on myself. If we didn't, Rei and the girls would know that I, Usagi Tsukino, one of the best inline skaters in Tokyo, was also known to people as 'Mari Aikino,' the most famous teen model in the country.' Usagi thought. "It's okay, I think she's pretty too. Anyway, I came to tell you guys that we should check out the downhill course for the Invitational."  
  
"Okay, lets hit the road... no pun intended." Rei said.  
  
Everyone snapped on their blades and skated threw Tokyo to the downhill course by the skate park. When they got there, they looked on, wide eyed.  
  
"Usagi? Are you going to be able to handle that?" Makoto asked.  
  
"No prob." Usagi replied.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss I'm-always-right." A voice said from behind.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and turned around. "Shut up, Mamoru."  
  
"That's not very nice to say to someone who's older then you, Usagi." Mamoru replied  
  
"You sure don't act like you're older!" She shot back. Shifting her gaze, she saw Heero looking at her curiously, like he knew her from somewhere but didn't know where.  
  
"C'mon, Usagi. Lets leave the peon and get back to our session." Ami said, glaring at Mamoru.  
  
"Fine." Was Usagi response as they skated past everyone. She couldn't shake the feeling that Heero knew something. It was the look he was giving her that made her feel that way. The girls skated ahead of Usagi while she skated along slowly, deep in thought.  
  
"I know you from somewhere. I've seen your picture on a magazine." A voice said to Usagi from behind. Usagi turned around to face Heero, her eyes wide.  
  
"I... I don't know what you mean." She stammered.  
  
"Yes you do. You're Mari Aikino aren't you." Heero said peering at her.  
  
Usagi looked away then back at him, "Please, please, please don't tell anyone! My whole career would be ruined if this got out." She begged, her eyes getting glassy from the tears that were about to spill.  
  
Heero saw that she was about to cry and said, "I won't. I've got secrets of my own to keep. Look in magazines hard enough and I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about." He said skating off back to Mamoru and his friends.  
  
'Huh? Wait... no way... he's not-'   
  
"Usagi? C'mon, quit spacing out!" Usagi heard Minako yell.  
  
"Sorry!" Usagi replied skating up to them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soul Skaters- Chapter 5  
  
  
Usagi looked threw the magazines at her work as Kari worked on a new hairstyle. 'There! Found it.' She thought as she looked at the picture. "Kari, what's his name?" She asked her stylist. Kari looked over Usagi's shoulder at the picture.  
  
"Oh, that's one of Samis other clients. I think his name is..." Kari paused to think, "Keiko Tsunika."  
  
"Thanks. Do you know if he's here today? I need to talk with him." Usagi asked. She could feel Kari's weird gaze.  
  
"Yeah. It's Saturday so he'll be here at 12. Why?" Kari asked.  
  
"No reason. I just think I know him from somewhere." Usagi fibbed. By 12 o'clock, Usagi was halfway threw with her fashion shoot when she noticed Keiko walk in. She glanced at Sami and he nodded, she'd told him earlier that when Keiko came, she needed to have a talk with him. "Thanks Sami, it won't take long."  
  
"Okay." Sami replied as Usagi aka Mari walked towards Keiko.  
  
Usagi caught up to Keiko and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello ... Heero." She said.  
  
Heero turned around to see who was behind him and his eye nearly fell out of his sockets, "Usagi? What the hell?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"What? Surprised to see me?" Usagi said smiling.  
  
"I didn't know you worked here! I thought you worked from the other company." Heero said.  
  
"Well, I don't. Kari was nice enough to tell me that you worked here and when you'd be in. Ain't she just the nicest?" Usagi said laughing at Heeros expression. "Oh, by the way, Sami wants us to do a photo shoot together, he said that since we knew who each other really were that it'd be fun."  
  
"Sure. Just let me change. Oh, and not a word to anyone." Heero said entering his dressing room.  
  
Usagi walked back over to Sami giggling. "He'll be out in a minute, Sami." She said sitting in the chair. Ten minutes later Heero aka Keiko came up to Sami and Usagi aka Mari.   
  
"Okay, I'm ready." He said.  
  
"Okay." Usagi replied getting out of her chair and stretching as much as the dress she was wearing would allow her.  
  
"Keiko, stand next to Mari and both of you act like you're a couple. Can you do that for me?" Sami asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Usagi replied.  
  
"Hai." Heero said as he took his position next to Mari. For the next two cameras Usagi and Heero acted as if they were a couple of teens on a date. Finally Sami said that he had enough pictures for the time being. Usagi went to her dressing room and changed back into her street clothes, as did Heero and they walked outside together.  
  
"That was a good shoot. What do you think Usagi?" Heero asked as they sat in a café drinking milkshakes.  
  
"Yup. How long have you been working in the business?" Usagi replied.  
  
"For a couple years. I was scouted by Sami at a convention." Heero said, "You?"  
  
"Kari was at the skate park, saw me and recommended that I come for a practice shoot just to see if I liked it, so I did. And here I am now, sitting with the most popular boy teen model. Ain't that weird?" Usagi said sipping her drink.  
  
"Hai. Same goes for me. I thought I knew you from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. But when I saw the new pictures at work that were just taken of you I knew who you really were." Heero replied. They kept on talking, but little did they know that sitting just one table away someone was listening to their conversation. That someone was Trowa.  
  
'What the heck? Modeling? What is Usagi talking about?' Trowa thought. He had a million questions that he knew Usagi's friends might just be able to answer. He quietly got up from the table and left some yen on the top. He hurried out towards the skate park where he knew the girls would be.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Trowa called out to get their attention.  
  
"Girls, and what's up, Tro?" Rei asked.  
  
"Do any of you know what Usagi does at her work?" He asked.  
  
"Nope. She never told us. Why do you ask?" Makoto answered.  
  
"No reason. Gotta go!" Trowa ran off leaving everyone with a dumbfounded look on their faces. 'I've gotta figure out what this is all about.' He thought as he entered a building at went up to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you, young man?" The lady at the desk asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. Does a Usagi Tsukino work here?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hai. She's out right now, do you want to leave a message?" The receptionist asked.  
  
"No thanks. Thanks for the help, bye!" He said running out of the building to get back to the café again. When he got there he went right up to Usagi's table.  
  
"Hey, Trowa. What's wrong?" Usagi asked noting the look on his face.  
  
"We've got to talk, Usagi." Trowa said grabbing her arm, "Excuse us." He said to Heero.  
  
"Trowa what is wrong with you?!" Usagi yelled in a whisper.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Trowa said accusingly.  
  
"Tell anybody what?" Usagi countered.  
  
"Think about it ... Mari." Trowa whispered.  
  
Usagis face went pale and her eyes widened in fear, "You ... what ... oh, my God." She ran from the café leaving Trowa behind.  
  
Heero ran up to Trowa and asked, "What did you say to her?!"  
  
Trowa looked at him, "Don't even go there Keiko."  
  
"What the hell?! How'd you know that?" Heero said.  
  
"Long story. Right now I've got to catch Usagi." Trowa yelled quietly as he ran after Usagi. He saw her run to the park bridge and followed her.  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I be so damn stupid and not tell everyone at work to say that I didn't work there?!' Usagi thought as she looked at her reflection in the water.  
  
"Usagi?" Trowa said quietly. So quietly that Usagi almost didn't hear him.  
  
Usagi sniffled and Trowa looked down.  
  
'I really shouldn't' have said anything.' Trowa thought. He lightly touched Usagis shoulder, "Usagi, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything like that."  
  
Usagi winced under his touch. "Trowa..." She started but never finished.  
  
"I won't tell a soul. I promise." Trowa told her. Or at least the backside of her. She still wouldn't turn around and look at him.  
  
Usagis shoulders started to shake from silent sobs, "I ... I just..."  
  
"Want to finish a sentence?" Trowa inquired.  
  
"Yeah." Usagi said laughing between sobs.  
  
"Are you pissed at me?" Trowa asked putting his hands in his pockets and looking out at the water.  
  
"No. I guess it is time for me to tell people what I really do and who Mari Aikino really is." Usagi said.  
  
"And just who is Mari Aikino?" A jerkish voice asked from behind them. They turned around and saw Mamoru. (Damn, he's stalking them I swear! Jeesh, they can't go anywhere without him following... anyway...)  
  
"Leave me the hell alone Mamoru. I'm not in a good mood right now!" Usagi yelled at him glaring.  
  
"Oh and why should I? I want to know just who the famous Mari Aikino is." Mamoru said in a tone that made Usagi even madder.  
  
"Look Mamoru, I don't know what your problem is with me but whatever it is, that race was a long time ago so just get the heck over it! I didn't want to win it by default, but you had to be a jerk and push me! You had a shot at winning the race, but no, you just had to be that biggest jerk of all time just to so your damn father that you wouldn't be beat by a little beginner girl! Well, news flash Mamoru, you were beat by a girl!" Usagi yelled her voice getting louder and louder by the minute, "Now if you don't mind Mamoru, get away from me because I do not and cannot stand to see nor hear any of your rude comments about me or my friends so I suggest that you get yourself a life at the store and put it to good use!!" Usagi finished and walked off, but she did it with such poise and dignity. Trowa quirked an eyebrow at the way she handled herself and followed after her.  
  
"Mamoru, I suggest you take her advice." Trowa said as he was leaving.  
  
'Dang, she really must've been in a bad mood. I've never seen a girl tell me off like that.' Mamoru thought.  
  
"Well, I feel much better. Ya know Trowa?" Usagi said as they walked down the street.  
  
"..." Trowa replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soul Skaters- Chapter 6- Ending  
  
~*~Usagis POV~*~  
  
'I cannot believe I just did that. Well, that baka yaro deserved it.' I thought , her brow furrowed deeply in thought. 'The nerve of that jerk! I'm so glad that he didn't hear me say that I was Mari Aikino. That would've been horrible! I can think of the headlines now: "Psycho girl claims to be teen super-model Mari Aikino!" Oh how harsh...' I continued to think. I could tell Trowa was looking at me worriedly, I could sense it. He keep throwing worried looks towards me, 'Must be my look.' I thought. 'How rude does a person have to be to be like Mamoru Chiba?' I wondered to myself. 'Pretty rude.' My subconscious answered. 'Duh. Knew that.' I thought. Finally I stopped walking. Just stopped and looked at Trowa. "What?" was all I could think of saying.  
  
He looked like he'd been caught off guard, "N-Nothing. I was just wondering where you got all that from." He replied.  
  
"Got what? From where?" I continued me brigade of questions.  
  
"That...poise and everything you just said to Mamoru back there." He replied.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't have a damn clue. I just got so mad that I guess it finally came out."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he got the message." Trowa said to me quietly.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. I knew I had gotten my message across to him, but I didn't know how much of it.  
  
"He was shocked. Didn't you see his face after you finished talking?"  
  
"Iie. I was to pissed off the care." I said. I jumped up and sat on the railing for the river. Trowa sat on it, facing the street instead of the water like me. "Do you think I should've done that, Trowa?"  
  
"Sure. He had it coming, didn't he?" Trowa replied quietly.  
  
"I guess. I'm never that mean, I feel kind of bad about it now." And I did. Me, the nicest person you could want to meet -or so people say- just acted like the bitch of the century to someone who couldn't get past a grudge from our past. 'I'm mature enough but I guess he isn't.'  
  
"Usa-chan, baka yaro is coming this way." Trowa warned me, his lips didn't even seem to move as he said that silent warning that only I could hear.   
  
"Hm..." I replied as I continued to look out over the water. The light was fading as the sun went down and soon the street lights turned on. "What do you want now, Mamoru?" I called out in the silence of the night. I heard his footsteps stop.  
  
"To apologize." Mamoru replied.  
  
"Hm..." Was the response that the jerk was going to get from me.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in ya. Never had someone -particularly a girl- ever tell me off like that." I heard Trowa stifle a laugh and I nudged his side.  
  
"I said what I needed to say. Now, Mamoru, I do not feel the need to talk with you at all." I replied curtly. I could hear him sigh then walk away.  
  
  
Over the course of the next week, my gang and I continued to session to get ready for the City Competition. (AN: They got second in the Invitational, Mamoru and jerks beat them. O) We were ready, or as ready as we would ever be at this time. So far, at the competition, it was switching for first and second place. One time my team would be first, then next, Mamorus would. It kept up like that until the downhill. This was it. The downhill, where I would finally face off with Mamoru Chiba again. This time, I was hoping for a clean race, but I knew it'd never come. Nothing good ever happened in a race where Chiba was involved. Trowa wished me good luck, as did my friends and family. I smiled and readied myself for the race.  
  
"Ready to lose, Tsukino?" Mamoru said with a smirk.  
  
"Eat. My. Dust, Chiba." I said just as the gun went off. I shot off faster then I ever had in my entire life. Even if I didn't win, I knew Mamoru would still hate me. 'C'mon Usagi! You can win!' I mentally pumped myself up. We came closer and closer to the curve in the course where Mamoru had fallen all those years ago, he and I both knew it.  
  
"Watch the corner." I heard him mutter to himself. I glanced over to him then back to the course. I crouched down even closer, my butt practically on the back of my blades. I had the advantage, I was smaller and more flexible then Mamoru, and he couldn't crouch as low as I could. I used this to my advantage and started to get farther and farther ahead of him.   
  
'Haha!' I thought, 'I'm going to win this fair and square!' I rounded the corner, glanced back to see him only a few feet behind me. But the finish line was just ahead. I stood up, not to far though, and started to skate as fast as my short legs would let me. I heard Mamoru coming up behind me fast so I took a chance and leaped high in the air, towards the ribbon for the finish line. It was like slow motion, I could hear him breathing next to me, yet I knew that my body had just beaten him to that ribbon. 'I did it! I won!' I mentally screamed.  
  
"Usagi! You did it!!" I heard Makoto yell as she ran up to me. Ami, Minako, Rei, Trowa and even Heero soon followed.  
  
"I did it! I can't believe I did it!" I said happily. I hugged all my friends and looked up at the trophy being brought my way. I took off my helmet and tossed it to my Father and smiled as the trophy -which was about as big as me- was handed over. "Arigato." I said to the judge.  
  
"Good job." The judge replied.  
  
"I really did it!" I said. Then, my heart stopped, "Oh crap." I said, my eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Nani?" Trowa asked.  
  
"It's... my... uh-oh, now I'm in for it." I stuttered. Everyone turned to see who or what I was looking at. Heero was the first one to catch on.   
  
"Oh shimatta!" He yelled, cringing.  
  
"Usagi! What are you doing here? I thought we told you not to skate   
in this competition!" The man coming towards me yelled.  
  
"Oops?" I said innocently. Sigh, "Gomen nasai, Sami. I did not mean to disobey you but I just had to skate! Please forgive me!" I begged. I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Gah!" He screamed as he got a look at my eyes, "I hate it when you do that."  
  
I heard Heero stifle a laugh as he looked at Sami. "I know, that's why I do it." I said smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Fine. But this is the last time you're getting away with that look." Sami said, "Now come on, we've got a photo shoot to do!"  
  
"Photo..." Makoto started.  
  
"Shoot?" Ami finished for her.  
  
"Shimatta!" I yelled. 'Guess they would've found out sooner or later. "Mina~san. I have an announcement to make." I looked at Heero for moral support. I got some. "What Sami means by 'photo shoot' is that... well, I'm a model. But I don't go by Tsukino Usagi, I go by the name of Mari Aikino." I said to all my friends.  
  
"SAY WHAT?!" I heard Rei yell. I knew she idled Mari.  
  
"Cool, huh?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I heard her mutter. With that said, I said good-bye to my friends and ran off to do the photo shoot with Sami. Little did I know that Trowa was following me... yet again...  
  
What'd you think? Good I hope! Bye-bye now! Trust me, there might be a sequel to this. X.x; It was long and I'm tired, bye!  
  



End file.
